Volturi's Treasure
by BlackDragonTalon
Summary: Uncle Billy and I were always close, Bella was my cousin and we used to be best friends. I guess that was before I moved away for school and she got a boyfriend. All I knew is that the summer I came back, would be the summer that changed my life forever. It was the time that I met them. OC/Aro/Caius/Marcus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Life was normal with my Uncle Charlie... He worked, I went to school and hung out with my friends on the weekend… but that changed the day my cousin arrived to do her annual visit with us. Normally she only stayed for a couple of days and quite reluctantly I might just quickly throw in there. My cousin and I were almost complete opposites. She had the beautiful brunette hair and paler skin with the almond eyes almost everyone adored. While I had dyed my natural blonde hair with blue coloured tips to match my eyes and quite tanned skin despite the almost non-existent sun in Forks. Normally, it was just my uncle and I by ourselves since my parents died.

Charlie was my dad's older brother and the only other member of family I had left. Renee I didn't like much, I'd never been a huge fan of her from what I can remember about the woman. Bella and I were as close as you could imagine cousins to be, our parents insisted we acted more like sisters than cousins. But that all changed when Renee and Bella moved away to live with Renee's new fiancé. That broke Charlies heart... and my trust in them. I had recently left Forks just before Bella came back to Charlie's life. I left to head to a fancy school which Charlie didn't make me go, but rather he didn't make me miss an opportunity for a better life. But since I took that opportunity, I had left Charlie… and it seemed like Bella replaced me. Now I'm coming back for the holidays, and apparently Bella's boyfriend had left her with her soul tattered and her body was weakening. I sat on the plane from London back to Seattle quietly reading my book, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. It was one of my favourite books, it made me feel a bit more normal. A bit happier about being myself. Anyway, pulling my headphones out of my bag, I settle down for the several hour flight and wonder what life will be now back at Forks.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"We are now descending to our destination, please fasten all seatbelts and place your trays in the upright position. We thank you for flying with us today and we hope to see you again soon." I am broken by the peaceful sound of music by the air hostess's voice. I quickly get all my stuff packed away and put my headphones back into my bag.

"Let's get ready to go home." I said quietly to myself. Leaving the airport wasn't so hard, not after you've done it so many times. It was simply walking out the front door, looking for a driver to take me all the way to Charlie's house, or my home. I actually found a driver very quickly; he didn't mind my quietness or my lack of directions. All he needed were the few words of the address, hello and thank you as he drove off back down the driveway. I didn't see Charlie's sheriff truck in the port, nor the Rabbit he had given Bella a few months earlier under my suggestion. They both must have been out, hopefully both busy and happy.

"I really hope you haven't changed the locks Uncle Charlie, otherwise you're gonna have a really unhappy niece surprising you when you get home." I whispered to myself. Pulling my keys out of the depths of my bag, thankfully the key managed to fit into the lock and that tell tale click came from the turning of the piece of metal. Sliding the door open, it was easy to see that not much has changed. The photos were still the same, plus the added one of Bella's formal. I chuckled at the very beautiful dress she wore with that charming thick black boot on her leg with a pair of crutches completing the look.

"Always hurting yourself, aren't you Bells?" I smirked. Dragging my suitcase behind me up the stairs, I walked anxiously to my old room. I trusted Uncle Charlie but it didn't take much effort to change things of how I liked them. I liked the bay window where I curled up on the many cold days to read a book, or my white bed in the middle of the room where I felt calm when it rained at night. My old room was my sanctuary and that was the one thing that no matter where I lived, that room would be the best thing I've ever had. Pushing the door open gently, I was relieved to see very little had changed. The only difference was the light layer of dust covering almost everything, from the many books on the bookshelves to the desk in the corner. A quiet sigh released from my mouth…. And I was finally home once again. The only difference was now the empty feeling from the quiet house. I used to love this feeling but after living in London in the hustle and bustle for the last couple months it was now too quiet. Throwing my suitcase on the floor, shoving the clothes back in the drawers and the wardrobe in the wall. The empty suitcase now resting under my bed, my lack of sleep finally caught up with me and shutting my eyes, I felt myself drifting of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Strange Dreams of Men

My eyes opened at the opening of the door. I felt the build of sleep at the corner of my eyes and a new chill covering my ankles. My dream was pleasant but apparently not pleasant enough to keep me sleeping.

"Althea! Are you here yet?!" I heard the yelling of my very familiar uncle. I sat up, rubbing my eyes with my firsts.

"I'm here Uncle Charlie! Upstairs!" I yell back, quickly grabbing my jacket and heading back downstairs. I rush down the stairs to see my uncle. His familiar black moustache and scruffy hair had not changed one bit, I flung myself over the stair case rails to give the old man still in his uniform a giant hug. "I have missed you so much!" I squealed happily as Charlie swung me over the rail and in a circle.

"Allie! Hahaha, how did you get here? I thought I told you to call me when you arrived at the airport..." He roused at me while I looked sheepishly at him. I was supposed to but that wasn't like me.

"I didn't want to Charlie, you could have been doing something important, I just caught a cab it was no big deal." I said quietly. I didn't like being roused at but I didn't know anyone who did. I stood as Charlie went into his rousing stance, he didn't rouse anyone often from what I knew of him as the Sheriff but that didn't mean that he couldn't be intimidating if he so chose.

"Well, was Bella at least home to let you in?" He asked me seriously, his hands on his hips. I stood silently and shook my head. She wasn't but I didn't think that it was that bad, I was a grown adult who lived on her own.

"Uncle Charlie, its okay. I'm used to coming home alone, plus it's not as if you have changed the lock since I last came." I spoke with a sly grin. Charlie just chuckled while scratching the back of his neck. Although I loved Uncle Charlie, unless something was really extremely important he didn't really remember it. He once forgot he had lost his keys and never got round to replacing it, rather choosing to trust his reputation of the towns Sheriff instead of a worthy lock. He didn't get away without some of his windows being graffitied and his old tv gone. Safe to say, he got new keys straight away.

"I just assumed she was out and from what you've told me that's a good thing. Is she doing better?" I asked, referring to Bella.

"I don't know what's wrong with her Allie, she was never the type to talk about her feelings but now she barely shows anything. It all happened when her boyfriend, one of the Cullen boys just left her. She hasn't been herself since." I give him a hug to try and calm him down. He always tried his hardest and sometimes that wasn't enough for Bella. "She's starting to come round, I don't know if you remember Jacob Black but he's been hanging out with her. She's started to be herself again even if that means a little withdrawn." I nodded, I had always liked Jacob but I felt Bella led him along. She never really knew that he had the most obvious crush on her.

"But she's doing better, when should she be home?" I asked him as he began to move into the kitchen. He started going through the fridge grabbing stuff out.

"I'm not sure, she should be soon but I need to head back to work. I just stopped by to see if you got here alright." He said smiling, as his new sandwich began to take form. "Now, you know where everything is, there's twenty five dollars in this container and should be enough for you to order some pizza if you get hungry. The numbers are on the fridge and if you need to call me you know the number. " He winked, wrapped half of his sandwich and started to head out the door.

"See ya Uncle Charlie! I'll be here when you get home!" I yelled as he ran out the door, I stood on the porch as I watched him drive away in his cop cruiser. As soon as his car disappeared down the street, I wandered back inside and locked the door. Sitting on the couch, I turned on the tv to relax. So soon after my nap, I couldn't exactly go back to sleep. Watching any of the programs on it were welcome, I wasn't paying any attention just cause of my thoughts. My thoughts focused on the three men in my dream. Although I couldn't see their faces, it felt like I knew them. It felt like I knew them more than I should do for three men in my dreams. Starting to relax, I felt my body relax on the couch. I was just beginning to start slipping into another nap when I heard banging on the front door.

"Bella! BELLA! Are you home?!" I heard a female voice yelling, someone I have never heard before. I quickly got up from the couch and headed for the front door. At the front door, stood a pale woman who I had never seen before. She had a pixie cut hairstyle with gold eyes and apparently a great fashion sense.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked slowly, her eyes going wide and her body still. "Umm, hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face and she didn't move. "Are you alright Miss?" I keep asking her but she takes a few moments to respond. She shook her head before staring at me with her eyes wide. Staying still, I felt that if I moved she'd jump in fright like a deer. She pushed her way in with a very surprising amount of strength for someone her size. "Hey! What are you doing?" I demanded to know.

"Is Bella here?" She asked in a panicked tone. I shook my head and waved my arms in a circle.

"Does it look like she's here at the moment?" I asked her sarcastically, looking around for a non-existent Bella. "I'm sorry, but I don't know where she is. She should be back soon though if you would like to wait for her. I'm sorry, but I only arrived today. I haven't seen her since I got here." I spoke slowly, walking down into the kitchen. I started to think of anything I could make with the very limited items in Uncle Charlie's pantry. From what I could tell the man barely cooked but rather picked something up from Sue's Diner. I peeked my head out to watch the new guest.

"Would I be able to wait here for her? We went to school together, I'm Alice Cullen if she hasn't already told you." She said quickly. I froze, my mind quick to turn to anger. This is one of the people who deserted Bella, the ones who left her in an almost catatonic state with Uncle Charlie worried for her life. I was quick to comment but before I could get a word out I saw a car pulling up the driveway. I stood with Alice watching the car in curiosity, it wasn't the Rabbit or uncle Charlie's car. As I watched, I didn't see Alice sneaking off into the darkness while the car took off without anyone getting out. I tried to watch the car but into the darkness it went. Shrugging it off, I headed back to my little nest on the couch.

MEANWHILE

Bella and Jacob sat in his truck arguing over the newly discovered Cullen vehicle in front of the Swan residence.

"It's Carlisle's car! They're here, go back! Jacob!" Bella yelled at the werewolf, who just floors the truck to get out of the vicinity of any vampire. While the werewolf tries to get out of there as quick as he can, Bella slips out of the moving car before hurrying back up the road to the Swan house. Before she can get too far, the buff werewolf is standing in front of her shaking with rage.

"Stop Bella! You gotta come with me." He says frustrated with the oblivious girl in front of him. She begins to force her way to her own house through Jacob, desperate to see if her Edward has returned for her.

"It's okay, they're my friends Jacob." She says forcefully.

"Don't you get it? If a Cullen is back here, this is their territory. The Treaty says we can only defend our own lands." Jacob explains to Bella, who simply looks confused at the comment.

"It's not a war Jacob..." She says slowly. The young werewolf just scoffs and comments back to her.

"Yes, it is Bella. And you'll only be safe in La Push... I can't protect you here anymore." He says, trying to get his point across.

"But I don't need you to.." Bella's words cause Jacob to turn even more serious if that is even possible.

"You're about to cross a line Bella..." Jacob warns, only for his words to fall on false ears.

"Only if you draw one." Bella says simply as she begins again to move towards her home only to be stopped once again by Jacob.

"I am not letting you do this." Jacob warns her, for the last time. Bella did not think about the words that would come out of her mouth. They just did...

"You don't have a choice. I don't belong to you." She said simply, her words stabbing Jacob in his heart. She sees him flinch and his eyes growing sadder by the second. The resignation in his eyes grew as he handed her the keys to the truck. The final words he said to her already began to add to her guilt.

"Bye Bella, I hope you don't die." The werewolf says with no emotion before heading off into the darkness, not watching the reaction his words created. The regret on Bella's face spoke more words then she dared while the darkness of the empty road began to haunt her. Rather than hurry back to her truck, she ran to the light of the house. The sounds of the rustling bushes and haunting wind began to worry Bella. She watches her surroundings but she didn't see anything other than the darkness. She turned around to face nothing, until she turns face forward to only crash into someone. Bella screams in fear, only to stop the moment she realises it is Alice. Both women stood staring at each other in stunning silence.

"Alice!" Bella exclaims happily, quickly grabbing Alice in a hug.

"You're...alive.." Alice said slowly in confusion but didn't object to the hug. Bella spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god Alice, you're here." She says relieved. The two quickly clarify that Alice only came to see if her vision was true. The vision which Alice saw Bella jump off a cliff where she assumed that Bella was committing suicide. Bella quickly tells her it was just cliff jumping for fun which Alice scoffs in disbelief.

"Alice, when did you get here?" Bella asked, curiously. Alice just looked into Bella's eyes sheepishly.

"About an hour ago, by the way your cousin seems lovely." Alice commented. Bella's eyes widened as she remembered her cousin in her house. The two quickly shuffle into the house only to see Althea on the phone. The door remained open from when Alice snuck out the house, letting the two women enter the house with no problem. Althea looked up from the takeaway menu in her hand to the two people entering the house. When she noticed it was Bella and the Alice girl, her smile grew and she waved her hand at her cousin before pointing at the phone quickly. Bella got the message and nodded back, letting Althea turn to the sink to let Alice and Bella talk in privacy. Bella noticed the strange look the seer was giving her cousin.

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked, curious of her cousins future.

"What I saw Bella, will change everything..." Alice said almost out of breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Bella, you're cousin is very important." She said with dread. "She's going to be in a lot of danger from a lot of vampires."


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE  
Hi all my fantastic readers! I know there was a little confusion about the content of the first two chapters, there was a little mix up on my computer concerning the updates but I have Reposted the new Chapter One so hopefully it clears any confusion! But please enjoy Chapter Three and review or favourite if you so wish to bless me!

Chapter Three - Unpack or takeoff?

I watched the two friends, one of whom was my cousin, whisper in hushed tones about who knows what. I didn't know what the need was for secrecy or even nice behaviour after all, Alice's brother did ditch my cousin for no reason.

"Greetings person who's brother abandoned my sister and nearly caused a whole family break up!" I said sassily, with a giant smile on my face. Now just for clarification... I don't normally just let everything out but when a random person shows up who has caused a lot of problems for my family, that is when I get emotionally involved. At my comment, Alice's eyes widened in shock. Obviously no one ever talked to her in that manner but while Alice was speechless, Bella was quick to rebut.

"Allie!" Bella yelled at me and I just shrugged, I had a good excuse and I was rather shocked that Bella did not even hesitate to defend Alice. Bella kept yelling as I checked the change for my pizza order. "She came here to tell me how Edward is doing! I wanted her to come back! She's like my sister Allie! Just because you've never had family doesn't mean you should stop other people from enjoying theirs!" As soon as the words left her mouth, everyone froze. My heart stopped... Bella knew my past and out of everyone I know and trusted... She was the one to betray my trust. Alice stood just as shocked as Bella did, eyes wide and mouth open.  
"Allie...I'm so sorry... I-I-I didn't think..." Bella whispered. I shut my eyes and shook my head, starting to walk up to my room.

"Don't worry about it Bella, in your words I've never had any family... Why should I start now?" I whispered in sadness. "I'll grab my food when it comes but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy your family reunion Bella." I said, a tear finally running down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off before running up the remaining stairs to my room. Just as I shut the door I heard Alice finally speak.

"Bella, what have you done?" She said as I shut the door. Turning to the now quiet room, I shuffled to my suitcase and ruffled through my stuff searching. Grabbing the now treasured item, my trusty old HP laptop, I got as comfortable as I could in the small bed. Tucking myself into the covers and laying my laptop on the bedside table.

Now, here is a good piece of advice I learnt from one of my old roommates back in New York. If you're ever feeling down, a good movie, pizza and a lot of sugar or alcohol goes a long way to make you feel better. Thankfully, I had two and an extra one on the way. Sitting peacefully watching a movie on Disney Plus with my headphones on, I didn't even notice the pizza being delivered. The thing I did notice was the knock on my bedroom door. Reluctantly, I opened it to see my pizza on the floor and a sticky note on the top.

_'I'm sorry for what I said, you are the first sister I had and I am sorry that I forgot that. It is good to see you again._

_From Bella, _

_PS good to see that you still always get meatlovers with no onion'_

I slightly smirked at the note, maybe tomorrow would go better. Maybe I would finally be able to start getting my sister back. I went to sleep that night once again dreaming of my three faceless men...with maybe the presence of meatlovers pizza making an appearance.

THE NEXT DAY

From what I knew of the Rez people, is that once you were welcome in their community you were considered family and you were treated as family. The marriage, death or birth of a member was always considered big news and almost always everyone turned up in one form or another. I remember one year I had the flu the same time as Jacob Black, his sisters fed me soup alongside their brother when Uncle Charlie asked Billy to watch over me. It felt like a home away from home with everyone who was welcome in any house at any time. This time also came the next day. When the funeral for Harry Clearwater was due to begin in a couple of hours, both Bella and I stood outside helping Charlie with his suit. I stood fixing his tie while Uncle Charlie thanked Bella.

"Thank you for understanding, Bells. They wanted to keep the service small." He said with a smile on his face. I just wondered why Bella didn't want to go, she was offered an invitation but I wasn't around Forks then. Bella just shook her head with a slight smile on her face.

"Don't worry about me. Are you gonna be okay?" She asked in concern, Charlie wasn't the one for emotional support. He never asked for help with anything.

"Yeah...but Sue, and those kids...Leah's only a year older than you. While Seth's, what, fourteen." Charlie said with grief, his eyes starting to well up with tears. I quickly grabbed him into a hug. "Thank you Allie, for keeping an eye on her for me." He whispered, tightening his arms around my waist.

"It's not a problem Uncle Charlie, you just make sure Sue's okay...as well as Seth and Leah." I whispered into his ear with a smile. He nodded, holding me a little tighter. After letting me go, Bella and him quickly went into a hug holding each other tightly. Charlie let go after a small emotional moment. Charlie quickly sniffed and wiped his tears only to shuffle into his cruiser and buckling up. He quickly turned back to us speaking quickly.

"There'll be a reception after. I might stay late, see if I can help at all.." Both Bella and I nod at Charlie, hopefully he helps Sue and her kids feel better. As Charlie drives off, Bella and I wave goodbye to the vanishing car. I turn to head back inside without a word to Bella, kind of expecting her to follow me. At the door, I turn back to see Bella and...Alice?! 'How did see get there so quick?' I thought. I stared at the two, who still hadn't noticed my eyes on them. I shook my head, weird thoughts coursing through my head. 'What's so different about Alice? Her eyes are different, she seems very cold to the touch, randomly appears out of nowhere and has strange episodes', I thought. She was not normal I determined. Sitting on the couch, turning on the TV seemed to be my only thought of peace. I waited a few moments for Bella, but she still didn't come in.

"Where are you Bella?" I whispered, getting up from my comfy spot. Standing up and peering out the front door, I see Bella and..an extremely muscly Jacob? Jesus, he got ripped. I stood aside as Bella and Jacob enter into the living room. I watched as the two argued, seemingly about Alice.

"Look, Jake, I'm sorry.." Bella whispered gently before Jacob cuts her off, with quite an angry tone.

"This place stinks to hell," Jacob says coldly, his eyes harden and face serious. I watch the two, my eyes switching between the two in the living room.

"You're welcome to leave. In fact - " Bella says, only to be interrupted by Jacob again. Man, he turned rude.

"How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying?" He demanded to know. 'Okay, starting to like him again,' I thought. It seems that Jacob doesn't like the Cullens as much as I do. But Bella didn't hesitate to defend her Cullens though.

"Just Alice. And she'll stay as long as she wants." She snaps back, crossing her arms. Jacob just looks affronted and frowns more.

"Are the rest coming back?" He asked the question I wanted to know. I turned my eyes to Bella, curious of her answer. She reluctantly said her answer.

"Not that I'm aware of...Anything else you want to know?" She says in a quick breath.

"That's it." Jacob ends, with a quite angry tone.. I sat quietly, anything said would probably make it worse.

"Better go report to Sam," Bella said with a curt tone. I sat still... 'Sam? Reservation Sam?' I thought. 'What in the world have I missed?' My mind was racing. As the room went into silence, I quickly wanted to escape.

"Well, it was good to see you Jacob but I'm just gonna unpack... Can you say hi to Billy for me?" I said with a small smile on my face, hoping that it didn't escalate anything. At my words, Jacob seemed to calm down a little with a smile and he nodded gently.

"Yeah, I can do that. It's been good to see you again Allie, you need to come back down to the Rez soon." He said with the most gentle tone I've heard from him all day. I nodded with a smile, before walking up the stairs but not before I saw the look on Bella's face. Pure hatred and anger was in her eyes, I had never seen the amount of hate in her eyes before. I shook my head and headed upstairs to unpack. If only I would be able to unpack but it seems Alice had something else in mind.


End file.
